


A Quiet Moment

by dragonwrangler



Category: Samurai 7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwrangler/pseuds/dragonwrangler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet moment in the middle of a war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Moment

Shichiroji lingered on the edge of sleep, unable to still his mind enough to find rest. He curled onto his side and listened to the sounds of the camp preparing for tomorrow's battle, watched the occasional flash of light flow across the wall of the tent he had settled in. He had no fear regarding tomorrows battle, he had studied the battlefield and knew the enemy's habits well enough to know that he was as prepared as was possible.

And yet his mind would not settle and he continued to stare at the side of the tent.

Eventually, footsteps could be heard just outside the tent, and the sounds of a muffled exchange drifted to Shichiroji's ears. He could not make out what was being said but he recognized both speakers and tensed slightly- waiting to see what the result of the conversation would be- only to relax when he heard someone step quietly into the tent.

Shichiroji remained still, trying not to let the newcomer know he was awake since he could hear the man was trying not to disturb him by the slow, careful movements he made as he removed his uniform. The drowsy pilot listened to the familiar click of metal as a sword was placed reverently aside and the rustle of fabric as it too was removed and set aside. But he was unable to remain still when the man slipped under the covers and settled with his back to Shichiroji's.

Rolling over, Shichiroji smiled slightly when he heard the sigh that slipped out of Kambei as he wrapped an arm around the cold tense form, molding his naked body against Kambei's to warm and comfort him.

"I was hoping I wouldn't wake you." Kambei murmured softly.

"Mmm, already awake." Shichiroji responded as he breathed in the smell of the cold and Kambei's familiar scent.

Kambei laughed quietly then shifted slightly into a more comfortable position. Shichiroji suspected Kambei would not actually sleep tonight, but he knew the man would at least allow himself to relax while resting in Shichiroji's embrace.

And that was good enough for Shichiroji.

As he finally allowed himself to drift into sleep, Shichiroji heard Kambei say lazily, "Next time I'll have to plan this better."

Shichiroji smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer-This story fragment is a non-commercial work of fiction based on the anime/manga Samurai 7. Original copyright of Samurai 7 belongs to Akira Kurosawa, Shinobu Hashimoto, Hideo Oguni, MICO, GDH, GONZO. Absolutely no monetary gain has been made with this work and was written for entertainment purposes only. First posted on FF. net on November 26, 2006.


End file.
